


PillowTalk

by Duckkkkky



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckkkkky/pseuds/Duckkkkky
Summary: 热恋中的御堂和佐伯由于不知名的原因，共同在疑似梦境里回到了那个充满了两人最灰暗记忆的公寓。
Relationships: メガミド, 克御
Kudos: 11





	PillowTalk

御堂猛然张开眼。

眼前赫然是曾留存过那些极其痛苦不堪的记忆的地方，本已经不该属于他的地方。但是带着与佐伯克哉一起幸福生活的记忆的御堂孝典，恰恰就在那个皮质沙发上醒来了。

“又是那个梦吗……”那之后已经过去了一段时间，御堂不是轻易陷入过去再也走不出的类型。做此类监禁时期的梦次数也在渐渐减少，但是偶尔、就算睡在那个人的身边，感觉到对方的体温温柔地裹住自己时，那段黑暗记忆依然如故人般殷勤来访。每当这时，他总会下意识地责怪自己心理不够强大，醒来后稍稍留意年下的恋人的反应。那段黑暗记忆不能轻易去触碰，那是他们各自心中形状不同的结。

佐伯克哉醒来，在某个陌生又熟悉的卧室里。他闻到了御堂常用的淡香水味，但是这并不是他们之中谁的住处。电光石火之间，他惊恐地回忆起来，这是那个他监禁了御堂的地方。

一定又是Mr.R用超自然的力量捣了什么鬼，这样一想也不至于太稀奇。如果是那个时间线的话，那么此时的御堂…应该在某处被拘束着。…那我要怎么面对他？这是梦吗？我要给他自由吗？如果我温存待他，这里的那个“我”又会……

他素来是行事果决的人。不及思考出结果，便推开了紧闭着的卧室门。迎面的是整齐穿着三件套的御堂，东京的夕阳毫无保留地映在他的侧脸上，勾出一个橘红的轮廓。那眼神中的坚毅与MGN初见的他简直没有分别。佐伯看呆了。

对方显然也因为他的突然出现吃了一惊，稍稍压低身体摆出防御的姿态，试探性地说，“佐伯……？”

“御堂，虽然我不知道现在的你对我有什么样的印象，但是我不会对你有任何威胁，放心好了。”没有敬语，真诚恳切的语气，御堂一瞬间怀疑那就是他几年来朝夕相对的恋人。

“……那好，我确认一下，acquire association这个名字你知道吗？”

镜片后的眼睛倏忽睁大，像是终于安心般，佐伯长长吐出一口气，“昨天和未来饮料的合作刚刚结束，对吧。”

“…………欸，我们居然是从同一个时间一起到了……………这里？”一向沉稳的御堂也因为过于惊讶突然拔高了音调。

是的，这里。通过看日历就知道了。御堂孝典32岁的冬天。绝望而漫长的监禁后期，御堂精神濒临崩溃的这里。

“真是，有点怀念啊……”御堂环视四周，想要倚靠在沙发上，却略微犹豫片刻站在了原地。还是不愿意去碰那个沙发。佐伯嘴角扯起一抹苦笑。他犯下的罪孽，一生都不可能还得够，何况他们只是在一起共度了虚幻似的几年而已。

为什么御堂孝典会选择接受我呢？

迄今的佐伯克哉依然找不到问题的解。

御堂的目光落在了年下的恋人身上，看到了那熟悉的不安的表情。当御堂做噩梦醒来，如果佐伯注意到的话，一睁眼就会看到那海蓝色里泛着的苦痛与歉意。他会习惯性伸手抚过他的脸颊，对他，也是对自己说，都过去了。

甚至恋人都会说，他太纵容他了。在激烈的情事间隙，当年下的恋人翻着花样与他纵情欲海时，他因为不知是痛苦还是快感大声呻吟，却依然颤抖着点头让恋人继续时，恋人总会在高潮余韵中埋在他的颈窝里，咕哝着“孝典过于温柔了”“总是这样纵容我”，眼神像流浪太久的动物一样小心翼翼。

虽然佐伯如果知道御堂这个比喻一定会立刻大声反驳，但是佐伯的确有时会对眼前的幸福产生不真实感。不信任对方，不信任自己。可是每次在心底无声挣扎着呐喊“我配得上这样的爱吗”的时候，那个人总会回以坚定而爱意满溢的目光。就算此刻，在这个黑暗的欲望与记忆四处流淌的房间里，他依然带着满身褪色的夕阳，定定地注视着自己。

“好不容易回来一趟，就在这里做吧？”

御堂冷不防坐在沙发上，故作轻松地看向站在窗边的恋人。甚至为了表现他的毫不在意，还压了压沙发坐垫，“这种触感还真是从前的那个地方。别浪费这次机会，我们，重新开始吧。”

“御堂，如果勉强的话……”  
“不是勉强。既然这个沙发上一切以扭曲的姿态开始了，那么我们也让故事重新拥有一个美好的开头，那不一切都完美了吗。”  
“御堂……”  
“佐伯克哉，我现在命令你，抱我。”

年上的恋人抱臂翘起腿来，腰线在衬衫包裹下若隐若现。臀部饱满的形状更是被西装裤完美地刻画出来，真是恨不得下一秒就在上面留下个鲜红的印记，下一秒就听到恋人甜美的悲鸣——佐伯克哉怎么可能忍得过一秒。

他扑了上去，紧紧吸吮着恋人的薄唇，迫不及待地探入舌头，刚才还气势汹汹的恋人一下子只剩接吻间隙喘息的份。他以要将恋人吞食下咽般的气势、啃咬他的嘴唇，蹂躏他柔软的口腔；御堂终于也反应过来，追逐着他的舌头，互相纠缠，互相琢磨，一时间天地似乎都有些晕眩。

他被压在身下了。和那时一样。

“哈啊、克哉——”忘情的恋人捧起了他的脸，轻轻唤名，“不要太过火啊，邻居会听到的。”

“那就让邻居去找管理投诉，疯狂敲门，在门口叫骂，喊来警察——怎样都好。我今天，一定会给您 最高级的招待。”坏心眼般地提起了那个词，换来恋人一愣尔后的轻捶责备：“我以为你会太在意这件事，哪成想还能在受害者面前这么厚脸皮。……呵，如果果真能算上最顶级的招待，我就姑且原谅你。”

“遵命。”佐伯不紧不慢地解开御堂的西装纽扣，修长的手指仿佛在轻柔地拂拭着易碎的水晶般褪下对方的外套。接着是领带，然后是衬衫纽扣。一粒、一粒、一粒，佐伯低垂着眼帘为御堂脱下衣服的桎梏，御堂却因只能看得见镜片反射的冷冷寒光而不安起来。“佐伯……”他伸出手去轻轻捧起年下恋人的脸颊，恋人眼底深不可测的痛苦扎得他也心痛。  
“你知道，就算粗暴一点…我也能接受。”犹豫了许久，御堂仍像他们刚刚在一起时那样局促不安地邀请他。看着御堂不敢直视自己的紧张神情，佐伯没忍住噗嗤一下笑出了声。  
“御堂先生这份可爱倒是一直没怎么变过呢。”  
“不要说一个三十多岁的成年人可爱。……喂！”  
在御堂嗔怒着半坐起身的同时，佐伯忽然抽去扣得严实的皮带，粗暴地褪下他的西装裤，埋在御堂双腿之间猝不及防轻咬了一口大腿内侧的嫩肉。  
“唔嗯……！”  
痛与酥麻感一下子齐刷刷涌上来，御堂拔高音调惊呼出声，却又因为过于羞耻捂住嘴巴，“这么喜欢咬人，你是犬科动物变的吗！”御堂放下手忿忿望向佐伯，一时惊惧仍不忘寻找优雅些的措辞。  
“……如果是的话，就是只为品尝到您的滋味而拼命挣扎的狼。”  
“……”御堂感觉到脸部发烫，但依然表现出不跟这个兽一般的家伙计较的态度，“……前戏还有多久才结束？你可是说要给我最好的接待啊。”

御堂在某些时候会变得非常没有常识，例如此刻。他自己都意识不到自己身为猎物挑逗了一个如此危险的猛兽，本来是为掩饰情动，却让自己愈陷愈深。  
这一点也非常迷人。佐伯眯起眼眸，以全身心的爱慕欣赏着眼前深爱的人动情的模样。  
“……御堂，接下来想让我怎么做？乖孩子要自己索要糖果哦。”  
“你自己明明知道要怎么做……”御堂把头偏向一边，露出一幅难为情的表情。  
“御堂先生，告诉我嘛。是哪里啊？”  
“差不多够了！……这里！”御堂拉过佐伯的手来覆上自己的下体，只摩擦了一下脸就涨红到无以复加。佐伯趁御堂害羞的空档，拉过恋人自己的手来，像是自慰一样让他摩挲自己的下体。御堂没有反抗，反倒是规规矩矩地照办，只是脸已经埋在沙发背上看不出什么表情。——虽然看不到表情，但是内裤上渐渐被蜜液洇湿，下体也愈发膨胀，仿佛背弃了主人的意志般急切地诉说着饥渴。  
“御堂……抬起脸来。”恋人湿润着双眼偏过头，佐伯随即在他唇上印了一个棉花糖般轻柔的吻。  
“这是给好孩子的奖励。”说罢他倏然脱下恋人的内裤，因为情动而胀大的分身也随着粗暴的动作弹了一下，引得御堂轻轻倒吸了口气。

稍一颔首，鼻尖碰上恋人早已按捺不住的欲望，佐伯伸出舌尖将将要碰上前端的小孔，听到了恋人吞咽口水的可爱声音。他抬起眼来，与御堂眸中同样的期望相撞。那是几年前绝不会发生的事、但在这里就如此荒谬地发生了，还是两人心意相通身心同步的剧本。  
这股不真实感令他头晕目眩。  
他轻轻将手掌覆上去，来自欲望的有力脉动与指尖愈发高昂的心跳频率重叠，仿佛两个人心意就此由脉搏相互联通一般。他开始缓慢套弄，另一只手揪住恋人胸前的凸起轻轻捏搓，换来敏感的御堂一个激灵。御堂挣扎着想抬起头嗫嚅些什么，却又被佐伯以唇深深印下去。恋人的双唇具有魔力。仿佛宇宙洪荒中的一个黑洞，一个奇点，轻易地将他的理智与不安连皮带骨地吸入。

佐伯感到自己的欲望也叫嚣着渴望，已经在下身涨到发痛。但是不够，还不够。为了赎罪，为了填补恋人内心的沟壑，无论多少次，还不够。  
也许御堂也是这么想的。只见面前的人湿润着眼睛注视他，仿佛睥睨着说“这可怎么够”。佐伯向恋人甜蜜一笑，紧接着猛然将恋人的炽热整个埋入口中，手指忙不迭地插入后方的小穴里扣挖，反应不及的御堂尖叫了一声，却因为太丢脸似的捂住了嘴。

“孝典的声音、反应…我全都…要听到。”含着恋人的炽热口齿不清地、带着不断从嘴边凝成银丝滴下的爱液，佐伯克哉那双同样写满欲望的眼近乎全数把御堂的心神夺去了。因为是这里吗？因为是现在的他吗？因为许下了可以全身心交付的诺言，所以就算是如何的羞耻与快乐，也甘之如饴。  
因为是他。  
恋人的炽热在口中明显胀大了一圈，口中漏出的呼吸也愈发急不可耐。佐伯终于悠闲又坏心眼地开始上下吞吐，御堂仰起头吐出几声甜美的呻吟。  
“佐伯……还不够……啊……”  
他修长的双手无意识抓紧了那亚麻色的发，身下的欲望被柔软温暖的口腔包围吞吐的感觉足够舒服，可是沉溺于欲望的身体依旧叫嚣着空虚。想被进入。后穴已经不自觉随着手指的进出而蠕动，紧紧吸着佐伯的手指，恋恋不舍又贪求更多。  
“佐……伯……”恋人在轻轻地呼唤自己。  
“嗯？”他抬起头来。嘴巴离开了恋人的欲望，手却依然忙不迭地煽风点火。猛然间空虚的前面和后面都不知如何是好，和他们的主人一起怔愣着，因为难熬的欲火扭动着。  
“佐伯……——我说过了吧。刚才。”  
“我也说过了，想要的孩子需要自己来讨喔。”  
“——！！”御堂因为羞愤涨红了脸，用自己全部的渴求将那个人翻转过来，压在沙发上，粗暴地解开恋人的皮带、褪下他的西装裤，发现总是显得游刃有余的恋人下身也早已胀得不像样。御堂用戏谑的眼神瞥了身下那个戴着眼镜的恶魔，恶魔的眼神也像是沉迷般紧紧与他四目相对，仿佛注视着他亲手打造的艺术品、仿佛膜拜着世间只庇佑他的神明般虔诚。  
这件事，不是第一次做了。  
但在这里是第一次。  
御堂伸出自己的手指来扩着后穴，紧张而满怀期待地整根吞入佐伯的炽热，被填满的一瞬间发出了甜美的尖叫。

佐伯一直绷着的理智之弦倾刻间断裂。

他紧紧钳制住了御堂的窄腰，像要发泄所有的对过往时光的悔恨与不甘般肆意冲撞。骑在上面的御堂完全被夺去了主动权，只能跟着那个他深爱的恶魔，双手紧紧攥住他的肩膀，在欲望之海里翻腾畅泳。恋人的欲望每进出一次，如潮水般的快感就会将他紧紧攫住，甚至都要让他忘记了如何呼吸、只想贪恋这份仅仅只属于他的快乐。

“哈啊……克哉……克哉……不止是我把心给你了，你也要把你的全部……心、身体、灵魂……都交给我……”  
“啊啊、早已经……都是你的了。”  
心头一股暖流涌过。他所深爱的人，在毕生最绝望的记忆蔓延着的此处，用无限的包容抚平快要把他蚕食殆尽的罪恶感。  
想要填补那些裂痕，就把你全部的爱献祭给我。  
内心深信着的唯一神祗如是说。  
“是。”低声与神明缔结契约，佐伯趁着恋人不备将他按在沙发靠背上，从侧面狠狠将他贯穿。碰到他体内一点时，御堂呻吟的尾音带上了哭腔，腰也应和着佐伯摆动，分身难耐地与皮质沙发磨蹭。“克哉……再来……克哉……”哭着哀求的恋人，却是在求他做得更激烈一点。甚至因为欲求得不到充分满足，自己开始随着佐伯抽插爱抚分身。  
“真是天生的淫荡啊，御 堂 先 生。”深谙此道的佐伯靠近御堂耳边，一边舔舐他的耳垂，一边伴着淫靡的水声低语道。“呃……！”因为过分的羞耻与快乐，御堂羞得缩回了手，却不自觉地又开始摩擦沙发靠背。御堂的脸上纵横着眼泪与唾液，表情是高潮将近的极致快乐与痛苦后的扭曲，竟也令人发疯般的美丽。“克哉…哈啊、克哉…再更深地……”  
“哈啊、您真的是让人欲罢不能啊。”换上了敬语后御堂显然陷入了更深的狂乱，佐伯也因为即将高潮而用尽全力抽插，几乎每一次都能探索到恋人身体的最深处，听到他因为绝顶的快感毫不掩饰的浪叫。他最无防备的时刻、只有自己能看到的表情，让佐伯不禁心旌摇荡。他低头，吻上了神明偏过来的狂乱侧脸。  
在即将攀到顶峰时，御堂在激烈的呻吟之中，再次说出了那句话：  
“克哉……我爱你……比任何人都……”  
眼前闪过五彩斑斓的颜色，身体被快乐所统领，最终归于虚无。唯有来自另一个人的温暖告诉对方，那份深沉炽烈的爱此时像那十指相扣的双手般，依然被彼此紧攥。  
而且将会是，长达一生，如同两个人的战争般深刻、浓烈、无法轻易抽身的爱。

“我也是，任何人都无法比拟地爱着你，孝典。”


End file.
